Bodyguard duty
by Qatzol
Summary: When they saw the impaler they knew what they had to do, they ran, far away from London, and then they got roped into playing bodyguards for some rich vampire brat. Sorry, but this was terrible. I have rewritten this and it will stay as a single chapter story for a while until I find my documents containing the plot and remaster it.
1. Prologue- A soldiers tale

**A Bodyguard's duty**

_An: Nobody must care about this as this is a reboot of my shitty crossover between Hellsing and the Rosario+ franchise._

**To summarize the plot: During the Battle of London a lone SS Freak realises that shit is about to hit the fan and flees. Luckily for him Doc dies before he can hit the kill switch… Years later he is tasked of babysitting a rich japanese vampire brat**

Disclaimer: The following content is used solely for entertainment purposes and the franchises belong to their respective owners

_**Warning: The author is very lazy. The author has very little knowledge of Rosario+ franchise and has a very low opinion on the whole series. The following work of fiction contains adult materials not suited for minors.**_

_**Let's get right into the story, shall we…**_

**Prologue- A soldiers view**

Was he human?

Herman Rosenberg was not so sure.

He remembered the time when he surely could say that he was, but that was in the early year of 1914 when he, just a boy of 16 had secretly joined the army to fight against the French swine.

Then he had started to doubt himself.

The trench warfare had shocked the young man as he saw close friends on Western Front being blown to bits by Allied artillery fire, comrades bayoneted and mentors putting a gun under their chins and pulling the trigger.

Through blood and suffering Herman weathered the storm of war, returning home with both legs, both arms and one blue eye.

After the war when the Great Depression began and whole world suffered, most notably Germany and Herman was quickly left without the source of any income and so he did what he thought was best and joined a gang. There he lied, he stole and murdered. Some soldiers might've felt discomfort or even plain disgust, but Herman was dulled by the horrors of war and had no qualms of killing for money if it fed his mother and sisters.

Then the Nazi party came. They spoke about returning glory to German people and they were the only hope. When Adolf Hitler came to power the fulfilled their promised to the nation and Herman joined the ranks of its members, seeking comradery and ideals of a thousand year reich of prosperity to Germany.

In the year of 1925 he joined then _Saal-Schutz _ and remained a devout member of NSDAP until the Night Of Long Knives where he and many others would be called upon to commit political killings to solidify the power of the party.

He had not enjoyed this task like many others; Herman hated seeing the marks loved ones crying when they came and he had suspected that this was the first time when he truly could admit to himself that this had been inhuman.

Next step up the military ladder was Waffen-SS. For his ruthlessness he was selected for the _Totenkopf-Standarten_.

From there he toured Europe wherever the Black Order was needed.

Mass executions, assassinations and battles- he participated in all of them with a cold professionalism and apathy as he moved down the elderly with _schmeisers_ , torched Synagogues with flamethrowers, bashed captives with spades and bayonets.

His humanity died little by little and each day he felt more and more like a machine.

Until Operation Barbarossa that is…

Herman then had changed the role from that of an executioner to that of a sniper. His superiors were sceptical about this choice, given his damaged depth perception due the loss of his left eye, but they relented when he could shoot a jew from 500 metres with plain iron sights.

In 1941 he was attached to 4th Army's 16th division and then came Stalingrad.

It was hell in its purest form.

By then Herman had gotten himself a full black beard which jokingly gave the sniper a nickname- Odin, among the other skullheads much to his own chagrin.

He was half starved and wearing sewn soviet uniforms at the time to protect himself from the terrible cold. His beloved Walther Gewehr 43 had over 100 scratches on its barrel.

When the order of retreat came from the headquarters his squad had been surrounded by dozens of soviets. By the end of the firefight, his beloved rifle's scope was smashed to bits, comrades dead and his luger broken; Herman had taken a soviet AK-47 and fought through the front line.

By the time Herman had reached a safe distance between himself and soviet army he collapsed against a tree.

When he woke up he was face to face with a plump blond major, who introduced himself as Max Montana. Then everything went black.

Herman had once again awoken, this time cleanly shaven, dressed in a clean Waffen-SS uniform and feeling a bit light headed.

Then Max as he told Herman to call him, informed him of his reassignment and what it meant.

Then there was the offhand remark about being a vampire.

Initially he called the major insane; to the insult the small man smiled and shot him. To Herman's surprise the bullet flew in slow motion at him, which was impossible see to a human eye as it moved with the speed of 343,4 metres per second. He deftly dodged it and then it became a full circle. Instead of being a human monster, now he had become a real one.

He saw little changes to himself, when he looked in the mirror.

Everything was the same, save his slightly elongated fangs and slightly red iris of his.

The grizzled sniper was quickly dispatched as an assassin working along others to conduct massacres across Europe. Then he realised that he was not a vampire, contrary of what his fellow vampire totenkopfs thought.

He did not crave blood and they did not perish during sunlight so he decided that he was something more than human and less than a vampire.

Herman did not partake in the blood drinking earning him another nickname- the Vegetarier.

First time he saw a true vampire was when he was in Warsaw when a little girl with a Thompson drum submachine gun massacred twenty of his fellows with a single magazine, which was impressive since they could dodge gunfire like flies and shrug of wounds as if they were raindrops.

Then was the first time he saw a true monster.

When he reached the rendezvous point he was sedated immediately along others and then he awoke in South America, which led him to his current situation.

The Nazi sniper was hiding in the bushes waiting for his prey.

It was ingenious, really. The soldiers were not permitted a leave since it could derail the grand plan of Millennium and it was dreadfully boring in the base as the only thing they did was training and sleeping, with supplies arriving once a month from the nearby villages.

So what the squads did was simple, one of them wrote an anonymous letter to amateur glory obsessed Nazi hunters instructing them to the location of several high rank escaped war criminals in locations near the cities, near the Blutsaugerhöhle, as they had started calling the base and wait for the order to silence them.

Herman was wearing the standard civilian olive military garb armed with a spade.

Rolf, the fellow vampire, son of a Bavarian shepherd was already preparing the hole, while Hans and Kristoff had taken off to disable their vehicle.

Suddenly his sensitive hearing picked up the rustling of bushes more than 50 metres ahead and his lips stretched into a full grin.

They were three: one man and…jackpot…two females. This meant that there would be such fun, for them that is… While he and Rolf were no rapists, Hans and Kristoff were quite keen on victims of a female gender, which sometimes creeped the others out, but they were long used to the brothers' antics. This also meant that he and Rolf would be first to the city.

This was when Herman picked up a conversation.

"Is this map correct Dez?"

"Jonathan, for the thousandth time, we are on the right track! We just passed the small eagle engraved in the boulder, now only 30 metres till the entrance" an authoritarian female voice admonished the male

"What's gonna be in there sis?" a bit higher voice chimed in, to Herman's account she was probably a bit older than sixteen

"The letter mentioned that there was a retired general with his bodyguards trying to conduct the project "Übermensch", the letter also had a torn page and it was horrifying Elise. The sooner we catch them the safer the world will be. Perhaps maybe even there may be an article about us…" the woman known as Desdemona proclaimed happily.

Sisters…well shit.

The twins would be merciless.

Well they were almost in the clearing. Herman grabbed his spade lying on the ground and gave Rolf the signal. The son of the Bavarian shepherd smiled and took off like lightning.

He himself dug his heels into the jungle floor and sprinted.

The amateur Nazi hunters felt a sharp gale of wind as something rushed past them. Desdemona and Elise suddenly felt two presences behind them and they crumbled on the ground with a quiet gasp.

Jonathan turned around face to face with the two assailants and the last thing he saw was two sharpened spades descending.

There was blood everywhere and Rolf loved it. The tall vampire greedily devoured the fountain of blood pouring from the hunter's neck, while his comrade shook his head and stepped back.

"You're messy Rolf"

"C'mon boss we're all monsters here" the son of the Bavarian shepherd pouted as he used the Nazi hunters scarf to clean his mouth of blood.

"Do you want to run to the city?" Herman asked Rolf looking at him with his one eye

"You got a good point there Boss" Rolf pouted and started looting the body.

The hunters didn't have much that the vampires had wanted, but they were surprised when they found two good bottles of whiskey, a carton of cigarettes and some novels. The valuables and the selective items were stuffed inside the duffle bag and the corpse of the deceased Nazi hunter thrown into the grave.

Suddenly two gusts of wind flew past and two shadows landed in front of Herman.

"What's up Boss?"

"Is that what I think it is?"

The twins asked as they looked at the unconscious huntresses laid out before them.

"Yes, now what did you do with the car?"

"These idiots had left the key of the Jeep into the document shelf" they both responded and threw the object to the elder vampire.

Herman caught the keys easily and knelt down to pick up the duffle bag and darted off into the forest. Rolf followed shortly after.

Left alone with their soon to be victims the twins looked at one another

"Should we wake them up or let them awake on their own?" Hans asked pointing his rifle at the girls.

"I really want to get to the city faster and I'm not overly keen on running" Kristoff replied. To this Hans pulled out an old silver coin he had got in Baltic States and turned to his brother "Which side?"

"The pretty lady"

"Alright, Number says we let them awaken before we take them, the pretty lady says we gently awaken them and be polite as we can be before jumping them," Hans sighed and flipped the coin.

About minute later or 5 kilometres further Herman and Rolf reached the jeep and quickly changed into their clean clothes.

This year it probably would be the last time they got to go to the town, but tonight Herman would allow himself to pretend to be human.

A year later he would be drawn into a conflict with a familiar foe.


	2. Prologue 2- We all know that song

**A Bodyguard's duty**

_An: Nobody must care about this as this is a reboot of my shitty crossover between Hellsing and the Rosario+ franchise._

**To summarize the plot: During the Battle of London a lone SS Freak realises that shit is about to hit the fan and flees. Luckily for him Doc dies before he can hit the kill switch… Years later he is tasked of babysitting a rich Japanese vampire brat**

Disclaimer: The following content is used solely for entertainment purposes and the franchises belong to their respective owners

_**Warning: The author is very lazy. The author has very little knowledge of Rosario+ franchise and has a very low opinion on the whole series. The following work of fiction contains adult materials not suited for minors.**_

_**Let's get right into the story, shall we…**_

**Prologue 2-We all know that song…**

_London Bridge is falling down_

_Falling down, falling down_

_London Bridge is falling down _

_My fair lady_

While it usually would be seen as an innocent nursery rhyme Herman now found it sinister as he was sitting on one of the ruined towers of the after mentioned bridge.

The capital of British Empire had first experienced its invasion since Wilhelm the Conqueror, but to call it an invasion would be too much. It was a massacre, a prologue to never-ending war and the culling of humanity.

Deep within his heart, if it was still beating, he felt disgust at his brethren.

They had become rabid dogs, not the fearless executioners and menaces to all enemies of the Nazi party. Through his snipers scope he could see two of his comrades raping a corpse of a girl no older than sixteen, while two others were gleefully bayonetting children in a school bus. It was truly a revolting sight.

Rolf the son of a Bavarian shepherd besides him munched on a hooker. At least her death had been painless.

Oh he saw a target in his sights. It was an armoured truck with the emblem of SAS on it. Herman smacked Rolf the son of a Bavarian shepherd lightly on his head and pointed at the vehicle.

The blonde vampire immediately let go of his snack and grabbed a panzerfaust. Herman put his rifle aside and did the same. Together they aimed their rockets and let loose the payload.

The truck was thrown up couple of metres in the air becoming a miniature sun for a moment. The flaming ball of molten metal, which one would have classified as an armoured transport vehicle, landed onto the bridge and to his surprise its doors opened and two burning spec ops soldiers crawled out of it screaming in agony.

Take aim; load your rifle, shoot. Rinse and repeat. Herman watched through the scope dispassionately as their heads exploded like grapes as hollow point bullets with shifted centre of mass pierced their foreheads.

Two more lines on the wall next to the window where he was camping. Now there were fifty.

He had been sitting here for more than half a night. His targets were supposed to be anyone who crossed the bridge, but he only targeted the ones bearing arms. If he was in America then he would have ran out ammunition pretty soon.

His nest was pretty comfortable as the both vampires were both lounging on a leather sofa looted from Harrods General Store and sipping on a vine bottle of Herman's age.

The one eyed sniper had only twice left his nest: the first time was when he had needed to get his luxuries, the second time, much like the one now was when his physical urges called.

He was stood up, ready to jump down and take a leak on the British flag, but then he heard scream that became a chorus. Like a demonic crescendo it grew louder and something else accompanied it, the thunder of hooves?

He then pissed himself then and there as he saw a spectral cavalcade of bloody ghosts from all eras sweep the bridge completely clean.

This was it, this was the power of Alucard, nay Dracula the forefather of all children of the night?

Herman decided that staying further in this battlefield would be an utter suicide, but he did not wish for death by immolation as he had seen an unfortunate sod being 'fired' by the Doc. The man made Mengele look like Mother Theresa.

What he saw next made him check if he was not on drugs as he saw an armada of transport choppers with Vatican sigil shooting the mass of blood, which quickly retaliated by throwing parts of itself to drag the chopper down.

Now Herman re-evaluated his options and realised that he was going to be far more safer if he would desert right now.

"Rolf, mein freund?"

"Ja, Boss?"

"Would you like to get the hell out of here?"

To this question Rolf's eyes grew large and a rare expression of seriousness crossed his face as he looked at his friend and superior. Was this true what he was hearing? Herman had never deserted before and had been the model soldier. If Herman suggested desertion then it was far more serious than Majors orders.

"Why? Boss is it that bad?"

"Yes. We have no future here as we will be massacred by those…things below and Vatican won't be merciful either. We could run away and start doing wet-work for hire and nobody will pay attention to the fact that we are invincible," Herman beamed as grabbed his friends shoulder and squeezed it, looking at the iron cross hanging from his chest.

"What do you have in mind captain?"

"Give me that rope and that hooker"

"B-but I'm not finished with her," The son of a Bavarian shepherd whined, earning a light slap on his cheek

"Fine. Forgive me mein Liebling," with that the both Nazis grabbed some cords lying about in the corner and secured the corpse.

Antonio and Franco were having a pretty bad day to be honest. They had arrived from Malta to stop the horrid abominations on killing humanity, but now the king of monsters himself, Dracula, had arrived and now they were starting to think that God did not give a damn about this suffering on earth. They were shooting the servants of the Count with reckless abandon, but suddenly Franco was thrown outside by a body of a woman of all things, secured by a rope.

Then they heard "Schadenfreude!" and they were flying out of the chopper.

"Listen here you little cuck. You will pilot this chopper to the port district or else I will shoot you in the place that makes you a man, not that you use it at all." Herman barked as he jammed his Lugger pistol into the neck of the unfortunate paladin piloting the chopper.

The man did the unbelievable thing for a religious zealot: he was reasonable.

Despite the stench of urine coming from the pilot and the gurgles coming from his co-pilot who had his throat slit. Herman still had his pleasant grin upon his face as the chopper turned and flied along river Thames to the port district.

"Danke mein freund! You gave us a lift, now we shall give you one!" Herman grinned as the pilot shat his white pants.

"No, no! I'm fine with this you don't need to repay me good sirs" the pilot pleaded.

The two Waffen-SS soldiers looked at one another and smiled friendly at the paladin.

"No, we insist. We germans are polite people" Herman exclaimed as Rolf the son of a Bavarian shepherd added in "We'd hate to leave you empty handed after all the trouble you went through to get us here"

"No! No, Noo-!" *splat*

"Now you have a one way ticket to hell. Aufwiedersehen!" Herman pleasantly said his farewells to the corpse and spat on it.

Now where were the boats….

Apparently they were in the industrial district of the port, with no idea where the pier was which housed the private yachts and other civilian sea faring transport.

This was getting annoying as the port was enormously huge and the two faux vampires had no Idea where to look.

Twenty minutes later they had found a pier which housed two yachts. One was spacious and grand, but other was one the millionaires of three or less million dollars could allow. They decided with a coin toss.

To Rolfs chagrin the coin landed on the pretty lady and so Herman got to pick their boat. They picked the smaller boat, but to the immense pleasure of the son of a Bavarian shepherd they decided to loot the larger one first.

By the end of it the two had taken everything that wasn't bolted down. Jewelry, the designer brand clothes, the alcohol and of course all the literature and small furniture was all stuffed into the smaller boat, leaving little to no place for the vampires. It was fine as they both sat behind the steering wheel trying to find the key.

Rolf in frustration kicked the small coffee table and to the surprise of them both the table was split in half revealing a hidden compartment containing the keys.

The fuel was full and now the vampires felt luckier than ever. They revved the engine and accompanied by the gleeful shouts of the totenkopfs the boat came to life.

Just as they were starting to drive a loud explosion echoed behind them and they saw the beloved airship crashing down, straight into the Big Ben.

The Major had his respect, when he went down he went down in style.

Herman looked back at the burning city and hoped that the twins had made out of the city of dead in time. Rolf besides thought exactly the same.

Both raised bottles of wine and chugged for their fallen comrades.

Later on the UKSS Percival through its periscopes saw a lone yacht swimming in the general direction of Normandy.

They suspected nothing.

_**A.N: 28.07.2016- still no true plot. Should Tsukune stay a pussy or should the nazi pals help him? Let me know what was good, what was bad! Have a nice day and read the newest masterpiece from Kouta Hirano- Drifters! Imagine what would human history's most notorious heroes and villains do if transported into a lotr-esque world…Also it will have its own OVA this Fall.**_


End file.
